Badges
Badges are part of the achievement system of Bee Swarm Simulator. There are currently 103 badges in Bee Swarm Simulator. (Including Event badges) Many of these badges are based on collecting a certain amount of pollen from a certain field. Obtaining a badge awards tickets and a permanent boost. Boosts in the same category do not stack - earning a higher-ranked badge overwrites the old boost with the new one. Upon claiming any non-event badge, it will be announced in the server publibly and a cheerful audio will play in the background saying: "�� {Username} earned the {Badge name} Badge - {Badge Rank} ��" Honey Badge Quest Badge Battle Badge Ability Badge Goo Badge Playtime Badge Sunflower Badge Dandelion Badge Mushroom Badge Blue Flower Badge Clover Badge Spider Badge Strawberry Badge Bamboo Badge Pineapple Badge Pumpkin Badge Cactus Badge Rose Badge Pine Tree Badge Stump Badge Event Badges Trivia * The Mountain Top Field is the only field without an associated badge. * Rose Field Master is the most earned Field Master badge. * In the 6/2/18 Update, ticket prizes for badges were increased. If you had already the claimed badges, you received the extra tickets when you logged back in. * All field badges have the same pollen requirements in each tier as every other field, making the higher level field badges easier to get. (e.g. both the Spider Field Cadet Badge and the Rose Field Cadet Badge have the same pollen requirements, but it is generally easier to get 250,000 pollen in the Rose Field than in the Spider Field.) * Even though the Grandmaster badges were added in the 9/10 update, their icons still show the map prior to the 7/11 update. * The easiest badges to get are Honey Badges, with 2,654,767 people with Honey Cadet, 1,229,313 people with Honey Hotshot, 399,045 people with Honey Ace, 81,919 people with Honey Master, and 4,092 people with Honey Grandmaster. * 15 badges are required to access the Badge Bearer's Guild. * Only 4 players have got the Battle Grandmaster Badge, but the leaderboard for battle points shows that no one has gotten 2 million battle points. * Nobody has ever gotten the Ability Grandmaster Badge yet, making it the hardest Grandmaster Badge to be obtained so far. * A total of 1900 tickets can be obtained from only badges. * You need the Goo Hotshot Badge or above to be able to enter Gummy Bear's Lair. * 1 Ace badge is required to enter the Badge Bearer's Guild interior shop. * All field badges above cadet are 10 times as much pollen as the before badge amount, except for grandmaster, being 20 times as much as master. * Before 1/31/19, the Beesmas badges were obtainable. Unfortunately, they're not currently. * The Event badges are the only badges that don't give any tickets or permanent buffs or show up in the badge menu, but the Beesmas badges allow you to get two different masks with some buffs. (The B.B.M. Mask and the Mondo B.B.M. Mask.) Category:Badges